This invention relates to diaphragm valves and more particularly to a diaphragm valve with a single inlet port and two outlet ports.
It is often necessary in fluid process piping systems to divert the flow of fluid from one stream to another. This can be accomplished through the use of a diverter (three way) valve or using two valves connected to each other through a tee or wye branch fitting. At this time, there does not exist a diverter valve in a weir style hermetically sealed configuration which can accomplish this end. The current practice then is to use two weir style diaphragm valves connected with a tee or wye as described above. The problem in such an arrangement, in addition to the more installation space required, is that fluid will stagnate, contaminants will accumulate, or micro-organisms will grow in the branch flow passage when the valve connected to that passage is closed. These same conditions can occur when the valve connected to the wye or tee pipe line is closed and the fluid diverted through the branch passage.
Accordingly, the problem of eliminating dead legs which contribute to the accumulation of contaminants and growth of micro-organisms is overcome by the diverter valve of the invention.